Chores
by XxxAccountNoLongerInUsexxX
Summary: Gray agrees to do the chores, and with a little help from Juvia, (in cosplay) maybe he'll earn a reward? (Rated T: For slight innuendo.)


A/N: Gray seems like one of those typical dirty roommates - when they throw clothes all around the house and who knows what else? So, I thought writing a story about how Juvia tries to make Gray do chores would be a fun thing to write about. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Juvia, after picking up several jackets, pants, and underwear, (what a find!) piled them into a small laundry basket. The clothes barely fitted in the basket, but with a little pushing and sitting on the clothes, Juvia was able to fit them all into the basket. With a gentle swipe of her forehead to wipe off the perspiration leaking down her face, she carried the rather heavy laundry basket across the living room hall, passing Gray, (who was lying on a couch, awake) and yanked the washing machine's door open. After shoving the clothes inside the washing machine, Juvia shut its' door, and collapsed on the ground. She had been exhausted from doing all of the household chores: laundry, dishes, trash, dusting, and overall cleaning was done by herself.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked after getting off the couch he was lying on previously. He was standing over Juvia's collapsed form, and appeared a little worried, but mostly curious.

Juvia smiled as usual when around Gray, making Gray's cheeks flush ever so slightly. "Juvia's tired from cleaning all day... I need a massage!" As she said this, she pushed her chest out, waiting patiently for whatever she thought Gray would do.

Gray's face burned red, and he frantically waved his arms around in an embarrassed flurry. "I'm not doing that!" Gray refused.

"Okay..." Juvia accepted with a sigh, but grinned right after, "Later then!" she said with a wink.

Although Juvia was being quite serious, her blunt words and actions would make anyone stop in their tracks or laugh wildly. Gray was the prior. His body froze up, sweat dripped down his entire frame, and he was growing hotter by the second. Fortunately, Juvia turned the tides of the conversation.

"Gray-sama, Juvia has something to discuss with you." Juvia admitted, looking serious now.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed, looking normal again; However, his flushed cheeks remained.

Juvia stood up, instinctively dusting off her long, pleated skirt. "Juvia has been doing all of the chores ever since we moved here... Juvia is really tired, and would appreciate it if you could do a few chores yourself."

"Fine." Gray agreed with an indifferent shrug. He hadn't realized that Juvia was doing all of the chores... He wasn't lazy, but, he was busy training and thinking about certain things... Such as E.N.D.. For some reason, whenever he tried to think of something else, E.N.D. would consume his mind yet again.

Juvia clasped her hands together. "Oh, Gray-sama is so kind!" She swooned left to right, hearts forming in her eyes.

"S-so what do I do?" Gray asked, unintentionally scratching his face to make himself appear unfazed by Juvia's, yet again, blunt words. (And actions...)

"Well, as Juvia said, Juvia already did all the chores. But, Gray-sama can do the dishes tomorrow- oh, and the laundry as well!" Juvia replied, still swooning and smiling as wide as her strained muscles could handle.

Gray merely nodded in response, and walked outside, his thoughts flooding with E.N.D. this and E.N.D. that.

* * *

_Next day_

Gray rubbed the sleep out his eyes with his left fist, and rotated clockwise to get off his bed. His eyes investigated the house, even looking to his right to see if Juvia attempted, once again, to sleep with him. Luckily for Gray, she hadn't. He rubbed his eyes again, stood up, and suddenly found his roommate standing right in front of him. Being so used to it, Gray stood still, unfazed. However, he noticed her odd attire along with a duster firmly placed in her right hand.

"Aren't you getting a little _too_ into this chore thing?" Gray asked, a few droplets of sweat falling down his temple. (Mostly in jest.)

Juvia twisted around excitedly, "But doing chores together... It feels like we're a married couple~!" she said it so casually.

Gray rushed to the bathroom to get away from Juvia and hide his blush.

"Wait, Gray-sama! What are you doing!?" Juvia asked, her arm insincerely reaching for him.

"Getting dressed!" Gray answered before slamming the door.

"Juvia will help!" Juvia offered excitedly, skipping to the bathroom door. Before she attempted to turn the doorknob, she heard a lock. She sighed disappointingly, "Juvia will wait then..."

* * *

_Chore #1: Dishes_

The dishes from yesterday were strewn all around the kitchen counters and inside the sink. It was a discussed agreement between the two roommates to do the dishes the next day, early in the morning: that way, all of the dishes would be ready to be cleaned. For the both of them, it was more convenient then washing the dishes after every meal. That being said, Gray had no idea just how many dishes Juvia had to wash since they moved in.

"Wow..." Gray said along with a high-pitched whistle as he did a quick once-over the vast amount of dishes. He clapped his hands together to motivate himself, and swiftly went onto soaking the dishes with soap.

Juvia held in a giggle. "Gray-sama, you can't just pour soap all over the dishes." She navigated herself through the piles of clothes that Gray had left for the morning, and stood next to Gray.

She picked up the sponge that was hidden under a bowl, as well as picking up a small plate, and put a dab of dish soap on the sponge. First, Juvia began washing the plate to show Gray how to do it. Secondly, she pulled his hand over to hold the plate she was previously washing, and rested her hand on his hand. Thirdly, she pushed Gray's hand against the plate to give him the feel of washing a dish correctly. Unfortunately, the forced touch was too much for Gray, and he shooed her away so he could be "alone".

"Good-luck, Master Gray..." Juvia wished politely, bowing to him as if he were her actual master.

"Just go dust or something!" Gray suggested, and watched her as she cheerfully skipped away.

He stared at the dish he was washing with Juvia and moved it aside. _I don't need any distractions..._

* * *

_Chore #2: Laundry_

Later on, near dinner time, was the time to do the laundry. At least, that's what Juvia said; and Gray, for the most part, trusted Juvia. (Except for when it came to bedtime - that's when he had to watch her go to sleep before he could: that girl would always try to sneak in his bed when he least suspected it.)

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called once she saw Gray carrying an almost empty basket of clothes, "Here. These are Juvia's clothes." she tossed the armful of clothes into his laundry basket. "Remember not to use too much laundry detergent~!" Juvia reminded, and skipped away to prepare dinner.

Gray placed the basket of clothes on top of the dryer, which was next to the washer, and slowly placed each article of clothing in the washer - until... He picked up the last article of clothing, looked at it, and threw it to the ground almost instantly. He, in a state of panicked embarrassment, hid behind a couch, staring at the article of clothing from his hiding spot.

Gray, thinking he was safe, relaxed into his hiding spot with a sigh of relief.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called from right next to him.

"Ahh! Juvia! I-it was a mistake! I-I didn't mean to, I-I mean... It was-wasn't my intention!" Gray stuttered horribly, confusing Juvia.

Juvia looked around the living room to see if her surroundings would inform her of what was wrong with Gray. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except that her bra was on the ground.

"Oh, Gray-sama, you forgot my bra." Juvia pointed out, retrieved the bra, and handed the bra to Gray. "Here you go~!"

"EH!?" Gray exclaimed, falling backwards with a spray of nose blood, and the bra clasped in-between his fingers.

* * *

The chores for the day were finally finished, and dinner was only a few feet away. But, after all the emotional hassle, Gray was lying on the couch, completely exhausted from both the chores and Juvia.

_E.N.D... E.N.D... _Gray's thoughts felt muddled, and his veins started pumping erratically. Black marks started to cover his face. _What... Is this?_

"Gray-sama! Juvia prepared a special dessert for you!" Juvia announced, sounding extremely giddy about her homemade creation.

The black marks retreated from most of Gray's body, and his veins started to pump normally again; though, his heart was pumping rather crazily, it wasn't a cause for alarm.

Juvia tried to pry him off the couch as his thoughts became normal again. "Come on, Gray-sama! Dessert!"

"But I haven't eaten dinner yet." Gray pointed out, and Juvia only urged him more.

"Please! Juvia can't wait much longer for Gray-sama to eat his dessert~!" Juvia begged, but was fine with Gray eating dinner first; after all, she wasn't one to force anything on him. (Just press on and on until it felt useless.)

Gray huffed before marching to their simple, wooden table and taking a seat in front of it. "It better be good..." He said coolly while crossing his arms.

Juvia's eyes sparkled as she dashed to the kitchen counter, and brought a plate with a small, Juvia-faced cake on it. Gray stifled a sigh once he saw Juvia's face on the dessert, but he wouldn't let Juvia's hard work go to waste, so, he ate it all. And because it was so puny, Gray ate it in one bite.

"Oh! Gray-sana 'eats' it all in one big bite!" Juvia exclaimed, blushing from head to toe.

Gray gagged on his cake.


End file.
